F.A.Q
Cette page a l'intention d'offrir aux joueurs certaines des questions les plus fréquemment posées dans le jeu. Si vous avez une question qui n'a pas été posée sur cette page, vous êtes libre de la poser dans la section des commentaires ci-dessous, ou dans des forums. Générale Q: Comment puis-je obtenir des cristaux? R: Outre les achats in-app, les cristaux peuvent être obtenus à travers une variété de façons. Ils peuvent être trouvés en aléatoirement en finissant un combat aussi bien en PVP (joueur contre joueur) qu'en PVE (joueur contre environnement) dans les différentes zones du jeu. Vaincre des rivals dans l'arène sera également un moyen d'obtenir des cristaux en petites quantités. En outre, ils sont également attribués en accomplissant des missions quotidiennes. Q: Quelles sont les raisons de faire une guildes ? A t'elle un intérêt quelconque ? R: Les guildes ne servent à rien pour l'instant. Vous pouvez les utiliser pour discuter avec des amis de la même guilde, mais elles ne servent en aucune fonction pratique dans le jeu. Com2uS a promis de faire quelque chose avec les guildes à l'avenir. Q: Comment puis-je modifier la langue dans le jeu? R: La langue des paramètres du jeu est la mêmes que votre appareil. Il suffit de changer la langue de votre appareil, et les paramètres du jeu linguistiques devraient se mettre à jour pour refléter le changement. Q: Qu'est-ce qu'un compte HIVE, et quels sont les avantages d'en avoir un ? A: Un compte HIVE est un compte personnalisé qui permet d'enregistrer les données de jeu liés aux jeux COM2US directement sur leurs serveurs. Cela garantit que vous ne perdrez jamais vos données, même si vous le supprimez de votre appareil. Cela vous permet également de jouer sur votre compte sur différents appareils, mais pas en même temps. Q: Comment puis-je configurer un compte de HIVE? R: Cela peut être fait de plusieurs façons. Vous pouvez soit vous inscrire en utilisant un email personnalisé et mot de passe, ou vous pouvez lier votre compte Facebook ou Google directement à HIVE. Cela peut être accompli en appuyant sur votre image de profil dans le coin supérieur gauche de la partie, en appuyant sur «compte de transfert", et en sélectionnant l'une des options. Q: Ai-je besoin d'une connexion internet pour jouer Invocateurs guerre? R: Oui. Cela peut être fait à travers un réseau 4G / LTE / 3G ou en WiFi. Q: A quoi servent les amis ( sur le jeux :p ) ? R: Ajouter un autre joueur en ami vous permet d'utiliser leur meilleur monstre dans la bataille dans les deux zones "Donjons et scénarios" mais pas à l'arène. Vous pouvez également envoyer des points cadeaux à chaque ami, qui vous récompense avec des points de cadeaux aussi. Q: Combien de fois puis-je utiliser les monstres d'un ami? R: les monstres de chaque ami peuvent être utilisés une fois par jour. Vous pouvez utiliser d'autres monstres amis, mais vous ne pouvez pas utiliser le même monstre d'un ami plus d'une fois par jour Q: Comment puis-je me battre contre un ami? R: Ceci est une idée fausse. Vous pouvez combattre dans les donjons et le mode histoire en utilisant l'un des monstre de votre ami, mais vous ne pouvez pas combattre contre votre ami manuellement. La seule façon de lutter contre un autre joueur ami est de le rencontrer dans l'arène. Q: J'ai rencontré un bug et / ou problème technique? Que dois-je faire? R: S'il vous plaît contacter directement Com2uS pour toute questions techniques. Cela peut être fait sur leurs forums officiels ici . Monstres Générale Q: J'ai un monstre X. Est-il bon? A: Tout monstre peut être utile dans certaines circonstances, il n'y a donc pas vraiment de monstres que vous pouvez dire «pas bon» ou «bon». Cela étant dit, certains monstres sont considérés comme plus fortement la communauté parce qu'ils remplissent des rôles multiples et / ou exceller dans certains domaines. Si vous avez le temps, essayez et expérimentez chaque monstre, et voir où il pourrait être utile. Q: Quelles sont les meilleures runes pour le Monstre X? A: Il n'y a pas de meilleure configuration de runes pour un monstre X. La construction de set de rune est l'un des principaux éléments stratégiques dans le jeu. Tout dépend de la stratégie du joueur et le rôle de monstre dans une équipe, ainsi que des circonstances. Q: Où puis-je obtenir le monstre X? R: S'il vous plaît référez vous à cette page pour une liste complète des façons d'obtenir des monstres. En général, vous pouvez obtenir un monstre 4/5 étoiles en utilisant un parchemin mystique, même si les chances sont extrêmement faibles. Q: Où puis-je obtenir des monstres de lumières ou de ténèbres ? R: Il y a plusieurs façons. La première façon est à travers un parchemin de Lumière et Ténèbres, qui peut être trouvé dans le Volcan de Faimon après l'avoir terminé en mode normale pour la première fois, battre la dixième étape Lair de Dragon et Keep géant (très difficile), et par achats in-app lorsque certaines promos apparaissent. La deuxième façon est à travers des donjons secrets qui apparaissent lorsque le Temple de la Lumière et des Ténèbres son actifs. La troisième voie est à travers le Hall de Magie. Q: Quels sont les meilleurs éléments? R: Tous les éléments ont de grands monstres en eux, donc il n'y a pas de favori. Bien sûr, dans la bataille, tous les éléments ont un avantage sur l'autre, et une faiblesse contre un autre. Le feu est faible contre l'eau, l'eau est faible contre le vent, et le vent est faible contre le feu. Lumière et ténèbres sont faibles l'un contre l'autre, et neutre contre les trois autres. Q: Quel sont les évolutions et les éveils et à quoi servent-ils? A: L'éveil est l'utilisation d'Essences spéciales du même éléments que le monstre que vous voulez éveillez, en effet cela donnera un boost non négligeable à votre monstre au niveau de ses statistiques, et possiblement une nouvelle compétence ou une compétence améliorée, ainsi qu'un nouveau style. L'évolution est l'utilisation de monstres à sacrifier de même niveaux/étoiles, en effet cela va améliorer le niveau de votre monstre actuel et lui ajouter une étoile. Un nombre de monstres égales aux nombres d'étoiles est nécessaire pour que l'évolution se fasse. S'il vous plaît, regardez chaque page respective pour plus de détails. Q: Should I evolve or awaken my monster first? A: Either way is fine, and won't affect the overall strength of the monster at the end. However, it is highly advisable that you awaken a monster if you have the materials at hand, as this will benefit you immediately this way, since evolution tends to take longer. That said, it doesn't matter which you do first. Q: How do I change my main monster? On your island, click on the monsters icon in the bottom right. Choose a monster you wish to make as your main monster, also known as representative monster (rep monster for short). Once you have chosen your intended monster, click on the settings icon on the stats window. The settings icon is indicated by a cogwheel. When a pop-up window appears, tick the "Set Rep Monster" option. Q: How do I evolve monsters? A: To evolve a monster, you need to sacrifice as many monsters as the monster's grade is. For example, if the monster you want to evolve is ★★★, you will then need 3★★★ monsters as evolution material. The monsters that are used to be evolved do not have to be at MAX Level. . To evolve into a 4-Star, you would need to sacrifice three 3-Star, or nine 2-Star. To evolve into a 5-Star, you would need to sacrifice four 4-Star, or 16 3-Star, and so on. Note that every monster can be evolved to 5-stars except Angelmons and Devilmons. Silver star monster can be evolved to 6-Star, but they cannot be awakened. Q: What does speed do? A: Speed determines which monster goes first in battle, as well as how quickly the monster's attack gauge fills up. Having high speed will allow your monster to go first more often, and will allow it to get a turn more often. Q: I have 50 friends, where is my rare monster? A: Your in-game friends are not the requirement. The invitation event requires you to invite 50 of your Facebook or Com2us friends to the game. They do not necessarily need to accept the invitation. You can send 20 invites a day. Note that there is a cooldown for sending invitations to the same friend. Q: What are Angelmon, Devilmon, and Rainbowmon? How do I use them? A: Angelmon are special material monsters which give extra experience when used to power up another monster. Devilmon are also special material monsters which upgrade one skill once when used to power up another monster. Rainbowmon are evolution monsters, whose sole purpose is to be sacrificed in order to evolve another monster. Please see each respective monster page for more information. Summoning Q: What is the chance of summoning a 4-Star or 5-Star monster? A: It is said that the summoning a 4-Star has a 5-10% chance and 5-Star has a less than 1% chance. Q: I summoned X times, but I still didn't get a 4-star or 5-star, even though I should have. What gives!? A: Probability is a fickle thing. A good example is a flip of a coin. You got a 50/50 chance of getting heads or tails, but there is still a chance that you draw heads ten times in a row. And just because that happened, that doesn't mean that the chance of drawing tails is higher with the eleventh flip. You could get tails again. The point is, these things are completely random. These things do have a tendency of evening out over the long term, so just keep summoning and be patient. Your moment will come. Q: What's the best way of farming Mystical Scrolls? A: That isn't really something that you can "farm". While dungeons do have a chance of dropping mystical scrolls, the odds are completely random, and even if you do 50 runs, there isn't a guarantee that you'll even find one scroll. Be patient, save your crystals, and buy Summoners Packs or Premium Packs in the shop. They can also be purchased in the Magic Shop if you're lucky, although they cost over 100,000 Mana Stones for one. Skills Q: What are leader skills? A: They are special passive skills which provide party wide buffs of some sort, such as increased attack or defense. They are only active when the monster is set as party leader (occupying the first slot in the party). Q: Will leader skills still work if my monster dies in battle? A: Yes, they'll still continue to work. Q: How do I increase monster skill levels? A: There are two ways to increase monster skills levels. #To increase skill levels, you can evolve or power-up a monster using the same monster. Monsters of different elements can also work. For example, you want to increase the skill level of a Water Warbear. You could use any type of Warbears to evolve or power-up the Water Warbear to increase its skill levels. #Power-up your monster with a Devilmon. You can buy Devilmons from the Glory Shop, or you can get them during Events. Q: Will skill ups transfer if I feed a monster with skill ups to another without any? A: No, skills don't transfer that way. That means that feeding a Water Fairy with a level 2 skill will not provide two skill ups to another Fairy when fed. Q: What does accuracy and resistance do? A: Resistance is a monster's resistance to status effects such as stun and freeze. A high resistance means that a monster is likely to be affected by such skills. Accuracy is how likely a monster is to bypass another monster's resistance. A high accuracy will result in a better chance to bypass resistance and result in a status effect, although it will not increase the base rate of the skill itself. Q: Are benefits from skill ups multiplicative or additive (10%+10%=20% or 10%*10%=11%)? A: It depends. Healing skills are usually multiplicative, so a 10% boost to a skill which heals 10% will result in an 11% heal. Stun skills however are additive, so a 10% boost to a skill which has a 10% stun rate will stun 20% of the time. This is still up to debate however, as only limited studies have been conducted using a few monsters, so the effect of skill ups for all skill types is unknown. Runes Q: How do set effects work? A: Each Rune is part of either a set of two or four. Completing a set of either will result in a special stat bonus to the monster that has them equipped. For example, since Fatal Runes are 4-set Runes, having four of them will give a monster a 30% boost to attack. Q: How many sets can I have equipped? A: Two. One 4-set, and one 2-set. For example, that means you can have both Fatal and Blade Runes, but you cannot have Fatal and Swift Runes at the same time. Q: What is Rune grade? A: That is the star rating of a Rune. The more stars, the better the effects. Q: Can I evolve a Rune to the next grade (e.g. 3-star to 4-star)? A: No. A 3-star will always stay a 3-star, no matter what you do. Q: How does rarity work? A: Each Rune comes in a variety of rarities, such as magic or legendary. The higher the rarity, the more secondary effects that Rune will have. Unlike grade, Runes can be powered up into the next rarity, gaining additional effects as a result. However, if Runes come at high rarities when found, powering them up will not give them any more secondary effects. Q: Can I upgrade my Rune's secondary effects? A: Yes, but only for Runes that already come with those effects. If more than one secondary effects are available, which one is upgraded will be selected at random. Secondary effects are only powered up every three levels. Q: Which Rune effects are better? Percentage or flat? A: It really depends. In general, percentage Runes (e.g. ATK + 5%) are better than flat Runes (e.g. ATK + 12), because the Rune's effect will scale with the monster as it increases in strength. This is especially the case for monsters with very high stats in one category such as attack. However, for monsters with very low stats, flat effects may be better, especially if they are 6-star Runes. Q: How many Runes can I hold? A: You can hold a total of 120, which includes all Runes. Q: Can I increase my Rune holding limit? A: You cannot increase your capacity for runes right now. However, Com2uS said there might be options for expansions in the near future, so you might be able to increase your runes capacity like monsters. Q: Can I remove Runes from a monster? A: Yes, but it will cost you Mana Stones to do it (unless special events are taking place). Q: Where do I get Runes? A: They can be found in several places. They are available in the scenario areas, dungeons like Giant's Keep and Dragon's Lair, and they can be found in the Magic Shop. See this page for more details. Q: Do Despair Runes increase the stun rate on multi-hit attacks? A: No. An attack which hits multiple times will only have a chance of activating Despair Runes on the first hit. That means if a stun isn't triggered on the first hit, it won't for the next few hits. Note that this only applies to stuns from Despair Runes, and not stuns inherent to a monster's skill. Q: Will evolving or awakening monsters affect their runes in any way? A: No. Your runes will not disappear nor change upon awakening or evolving. Dungeons Q: What are secret dungeons and how do I get them? A: Secret Dungeons are special dungeons which appear at random as a reward for clearing a stage in any of the Halls of Elements (Wind, Water, FIre, etc). Each secret dungeon has ten stages, each filled with a number of the same monster. Completing a certain amount of stages rewards players with pieces, which can be used to summon the dungeon's monster once enough have been collected. The number of pieces awarded depends on the number of stages completed. Q: What are the number of pieces I can get in secret dungeons? A: The number ranges from one up to four when completing all ten stages. See our Secret Dungeons page for details. Arena Q: What are towers, and how do they work? A: Towers are special buildings which are active in Arena battles while a player is on defense. After a certain amount of time passes, towers will do a set amount of damage against the enemy team. As time goes by, towers will attack more frequently. Towers will only assist on defense, so they will have no effect when attacking other players. Q: How much damage do towers do? A: Each tower does 300 damage. The damage can be increased by having more towers constructed (up to ten can be built), or through special buildings acquired from the Glory Shop. Q: How do I set my arena defense team? A: This is done through your Summoner's Tower. Once it has been selected, pressing the option labelled "Defense" will give you the ability to select your team. Q: When are weekly rewards given out? A: At the end of every Sunday of each week. Q: How does opponent matching work? A: When you win or lose against an opponent, you score invisible points depending on how lopsided the battle was. Winning in dominant fashion gives you a high score, which means you'll end up getting matched against opponents with similar scores. Likewise with losing. The score is flexible, and is constantly being updated depending on your battles. The score is dependent on both offensive and defensive wins and losses. Buildings Q: What is the Sanctuary of Eternity? A: There was a name change between when the quest was written and when it was released. It is also known as the Sanctum of Energy, which can be found in the Glory Shop. Q: How does the Tranquil Forest work? A: Drag and drop the monsters of interest into the forest. You could also click on the building and then click the (+) button below, then choose the monsters you want to put in here. This works the same for Crystal Lake and Gusty Cliff. Quests and Missions Q: How do you succeed the Daily Mission: "Show off your Friendship (Fight with a Friend)"? A: In the monster selection screen for a Dungeon or Scenario battle, there will be an additional row of monsters below your own. Those are your friends' monsters. Remove one of you monsters and replace it with one of your friends' monsters. You need to do this 3 times.